no sé qué haría sin ti
by neko-shama
Summary: craig decide acabar con su vida. tweek recuerda el pasado... 'eres mi vida...' hay cosas que se repiten en el tiempo... pero puede haber un final feliz en todo esto. (soy pésima con los resúmenes ejejeje)


**No sé qué haría sin ti.**

Craig ya no soportaba más la vida que llevaba, sus padres gritándose todos los putos días y desquitándose con él a golpes, su hermana se había ido de la casa hace un año por una beca en una prestigiosa escuela en Denver, quedando solo él para recibir las descargas de sus padres.

La escuela también era una mierda, sus calificaciones igual, sus amigos eran los únicos que valían la pena, pero no sabían nada de los problemas de Craig, ya que este simplemente guardaba silencio cuando le mencionaban el tema, a excepción de tweek.

Por eso un día decidió terminar con toda esta basura y con su vida, bebiendo un frasco de antidepresivos en el baño de su casa mientras estaba solo. Pero había cometido un error al no darse cuenta que había dejado la puerta de entrada abierta y tweek había entrado en su casa, encontrándolo inconsciente en el baño.

Al despertarse, lo primero que oyó fue el sonido de un pitido proveniente de las maquinas conectadas al cuerpo de este. Intentó moverse, pero fue inútil, su visión se encontraba nublada, así que tardo en poder enfocar bien su contorno. Se incorporó en la cama, se encontraba totalmente solo, miro su pecho y de este tomó los cables y se los arrancó.

Rápidamente llegaron las enfermeras y los paramédicos para ver que sucedía, topándose con la sorpresa de que Craig se había despertado, le pidieron que se recostara y este solo los ignoró, pidiendo que lo dejasen solo. Al parecer su intento de suicidio había fallado.

Después de unos cuantos minutos de estar mirando a la nada, se recostó y se durmió.

Tweek se encontraba fuera de la habitación donde se encontraba Craig, apretando fuertemente unas notas en sus manos temblorosas, en esa semana en los cuales Craig había permanecido en coma, había sido el único que no lo dejo solo en ningún momento, pero cuando había llegado de su casa por haber ido a buscar ropa de cambio, se encuentra con la noticia de que Craig despertó. Entró cuidadosamente a la habitación y Tucker se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente, se sentó al costado de la cama y lo miró, acariciándole suavemente el cabello que caía desbaratado por la frente del azabache, recordando el momento en el que él había estado en esta situación, porque solo tweek sabia y entendía los problemas de Craig y viceversa. Después de todo_, compartían el mismo sufrimiento._

_Hace un año, tweek había decidido matarse, odiaba no poder controlar su cuerpo, sus espasmos y su nerviosismo, sus padres no estaban pendientes nunca de él, olvidándose incluso del cumpleaños de este, y para que mencionar en el colegio, todos los días los estúpidos de los cursos mayores e inferiores le golpeaban, le lanzaban cosas, lo encerraban y lo amenazaban, y solo Craig le defendía. Un día Craig faltó, al parecer le habían suspendido de clases por golpear a un integrante del club de softball, y estos para vengarse, comenzaron a golpear a tweek y este al perder la poca cordura que le quedaba, comenzó a golpear a su agresor, dejando sus puños ensangrentados con la sangre de la nariz de este, al darse cuenta que había dejado inconsciente al muchacho, decidió escaparse del colegio y regresar a su casa, después de todo sus padres no se enterarían de lo ocurrido ese día, al llegar a su casa se encerró en el baño de su habitación y se cortó las venas y metido en una tina con agua se quedo por unos minutos. _

_Craig ingresó en la habitación de tweek por la ventana, como lo hacía de costumbre, este llamo a tweek, y al no recibir la respuesta de este se preocupó, clyde le contó lo sucedido en el colegio y en menos que canta un gallo el azabache había corrido a la casa del rubio. Caminó por fuera del baño, pisando agua que se drenaba por debajo de la puerta, y desesperado derribó la puerta-gracias al ser uno de los mejores en el club de rugby- y se encontró con lo que temía. Sacó a tweek de la tina, y corrió al único hospital de south park._

_Tweek habría los ojos y lo primero que vio fueron los ojos azules del moreno, este al ver que tweek reaccionaba se le abalanzó, abrasándolo y diciéndole solo cuatro palabras, tweek juro nunca más volver a intentarlo._

_**-gracias por seguir vivo.**_

Craig se despertó, al sentir algo húmedo en su vientre, abrió los ojos incorporándose lentamente y observando que tweek se encontraba durmiendo en su abdomen y de sus ojitos caían lágrimas sin cesar, la sabana que le cubría estaba empapada, así que supuso que este llevaba bastante tiempo llorando. Al ver esta escena recordó lo que sucedió hace un año atrás.

Esturó sus manos, dejando una sobre la cabeza de tweek y la sobre la otra mitad de su abdomen, sintiendo el rose de un papel, este lo tomó y lo miró, al cabo de un minuto que se tomo en razonar si lo habría o no, decidió por abrirlo y leerlo.

La carta decía:

''_No me digas que la vida es difícil, Porque aun no la has vivido por completo, No juzgues por la apariencia los hechos que te rodee. La vida no vale la pena por muchas razones, y tu como yo lo sabemos bien, Pero a la vez si lo vale. Porque lo que está en el pasado nos hace fuertes. Porque es una lección de la vida uno tiene que aprender a superarlas. Con el nudo en la garganta y con ganas de llorar no te eches para atrás. Siempre hay algo bueno, Siempre hay algo malo, Siempre hay una lágrima que quiere salir, Siempre hay una sonrisa para dedicar. No te cubras los ojos con mentiras e ilusiones, No te siegues a lo imposible, porque sabes que duele. No te siegues a lo que quieran los demás, Solo sigue tus buenas decisiones, recuerda que después de una tormenta siempre hay un arcoíris. Sigue, que la vida no se detendrá por unos problemas, tú me lo enseñaste, ve más allá de lo que tus problemas proyectan, recuerda que siempre hay alguien que te ama, que nunca estarás solo en esta vida, que yo estoy aquí para ti, ambos esperando que la vida nos sonría, como lo hacemos con esta. Recuerda que las heridas sanan. No finjas indiferencia, porque eso te daña mucho más que los golpes físicos, eso lo se perfectamente, recuérdalo. Sé que hay veces que la vida es una verdadera mierda, que quieres desacerté de esta, olvidar tus principios y gritar, pero a veces esos gritos tienen una voz muda que solo tú puedes escuchar y solucionar. Mírate, di que te amas, que no eres escoria, porque no lo eres, la escoria es la que se lo dice a los demás. Siempre se tu mismo, demuestra de lo que eres capaz, recuerda que en realidad el fuerte es el que es dañado. Que no te importe los comentarios de la sociedad, ellos nunca entenderán lo que hemos sentido tu y yo. Siempre elige el camino correcto, aunque sea el más difícil de llevar me tienes a mí para acompañarte en este, como tú lo hiciste con migo. `` __**Sigue tus sueños, esfuérzate al máximo`` **__fueron los consejos que me diste, ahora yo te los doy a ti. Tú sigue adelante con tu vida y olvida toda la mierda que te rodea. Sonríe, que tu sonrisa es hermosa. No te hagas daño a ti mismo por culpa del daño que te hacen los demás, eso no vale la pena. Se feliz para ti, no para los demás._

_Es más fácil soportar el dolor cuando es compartido con alguien de confianza. '__**'La**__**vida es un vaivén de sucesos buenos y malos**__''. ¿Recuerdas el día en el que nos conocimos?, ¿lo recuerdas?, ahora que yo lo recuerdo, nos golpeamos mutuamente por culpa de los demás, ambos con solo nueve años. No nos hablábamos, hasta el día en el que me encontraste magullado por culpa de cartman y luego le partiste la cara al imbécil. Ese día descubrí que era el sentirse protegido. Por eso yo quiero que tú también te sientas protegido por mí Craig, desde ese día en el que me intenté de matar, me jure nunca más intentarlo, porque te tengo a mi lado, sin ti no podría saber que es la vida. Tú me hiciste sentir la vida en mis cinco sentidos, disfrutar de mi café más de lo normal, sonreírle a la vida aunque me diese la espalda, porque tú estabas allí, esperándome en la salida de mi casa, en la puerta del salón, con tu pequeña gran paciencia con la que escuchas cada una de mis paranoias, sinceramente, no sé qué haría sin ti, tu para mi eres la vida y quiero que sepas que te amo''_

Craig se tapó la cara con el antebrazo y lloró, después de años de no hacerlo, lo izo, su cuerpo tiritaba y por los temblores tweek se despertó de manera desmesurada, al observar que Craig tenía la cara tapada por su brazo se levantó, vio que tenía su carta en la mano, al parecer la había leído- _demasiada presión- _pensó, respiró hondo e impulsivamente le abrazo, Craig al sentir el contacto torpe de su gran amigo le correspondió el abrazo, cesando su llanto y calmando su respiración se acercó al oído del rubio y le susurró

_**-tú también eres mi vida tweek, te juro que no lo volveré a hacer, porque te amo y no sé qué haría sin ti. **_

_**Owo owo owo owo owo owo owo owo owo owo owo owo owo owo owo owo owo owo owo**_

Es mi primer fanfic de south park (que he subido). Asi que en realidad no sé si les gustara o no, espero que si :DD. Este fic se me ocurrió después de haberme deshojado de mis sentimientos reprimidos por años y mi intento fallido de suicidarme tomando analgésicos (sin más que contar, que fue cuando tenía como trece años y recién vengo a contarlos ahora que casi tengo dieciséis) jojojo, también leyendo algunos fanfics de south park y escuchando la canción ''ritual'' de balck veil brides, es hermosa, se las recomiendo. Sin más que escribir, los dejo de aburrir :DDD

Algún review? Please O3O para esta persona trastornada (?)


End file.
